


Morsel

by NastyBambino



Series: Ko-Fi Fics [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Creature Fic, M/M, Oral Knotting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28298424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NastyBambino/pseuds/NastyBambino
Summary: Hannibal is on the hunt, and Will is just there to tag along.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter/Other(s)
Series: Ko-Fi Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072712
Comments: 14
Kudos: 44
Collections: #SeasonsSlick





	Morsel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TigerPrawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerPrawn/gifts).



> A fic written for TigerPrawn who donated to my ko-fi! Also for SeasonsSlick for the Hannigram A/B/O Library on twitter. All mistakes mine. Hope you enjoy!

Hannibal is a very peculiar creature; Will knew this when they first got together and knows this now. He watches the shifter seduce an alpha a few tables away, thinks about his peculiarities as the man takes interest in him. He sips his beer then lifts it when he is gestured at. The way Hannibal is, the way he eats, is why they are doing this song and since in the first place. His lover needs to hunt, to fuck, to devour. He finds tainted, irredeemable souls, and feasts on them.

Will is simply along to enjoy the show.

They take the unsuspecting alpha home, an arrogant and disgusting man who thinks he will bed two beautiful omegas. Will almost feels bad for the fate that awaits him.

They have sex, the alpha at least good for that if nothing else. Neither of them are left physically unsatisfied, though they don’t allow the alpha to knot either of them, not yet. It’s Hannibal’s favorite part, after all. The beginning of their end, and they both want to savor it. Will holds the man down as he straddles his face, sitting on his tongue with a groan, facing Hannibal.

Hannibal’s human appearance starts to melt away, skin becoming a beautiful obsidian as matching horns slowly sprout from his head. He comes sallow as his eyes bleed a soulless black, fingers becoming claws and teeth sharpening into razors of bone. A long tongue colored pure white slips between his teeth and licks at the alpha’s shaft, teasing the head. He’s the most beautiful thing of horror he’s ever seen.

Will strokes the cock himself to not alarm the man below him as Hannibal continues using his tongue. He sometimes lowers his head and laps at it in Hannibal’s place when he has to pull back and gain some control to keep it from being over too soon. He loves to play, after all, but he luckily doesn’t have to stay in control for much longer.

The alpha has been on edge since they started, and his knot swells rapidly. Hannibal’s mouth comes around his shaft, mindful of his teeth, and he allows the knot to fill up the space behind his teeth.

The alpha begins to cum, groaning into Will’s flesh.

There’s a soft popping of tearing flesh. The overflow of blood as Hannibal swallows. Muffled, agonized screams. Will smirks as he pecks his monster on the lips before joining in on the feast.

_ Beautiful. _

**Author's Note:**

> Describing Hannibal was pretty fun, ngl. Creature transformations are so pretty. Anyway, kudos and comments always welcome. Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
